To be free
by ninjaprincessivy
Summary: A prisoner in her own home can a beaten batter Rin find true freedom, what are these emotions that she has tried to lock away. warning this could be a trigger for some there is abuse, along with rape. I am editing this so if you have already read the chapters that I had up I assure you it could have been changed as always please R&R let me know what yall are thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Time stood still as she stood there looking at the polished surface of the casket; she stood there with a red rose in her hand. She watched as they lowered the maroon box into the ground when it finally stopped she let the beautiful rose fall onto the box. She backed up some then closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the heavens. She couldn't tell if she was still crying or if it was the rain. The rain picked up and she just let it pelt her.

Now, what was she going to do? answered her head. Then taking one last look into the hole she said her final goodbyes. The tears began to fall, even more, she was alone in this world again.

She zipped up her jacket as she descended the steps of the graveyard. She made it to the last step and froze in mid-stride.

There he was, standing under his umbrella looking up at her as if he wasn't the reason that she was alone. When he hadn't shown up to the funeral she had hoped he had planned on not coming back. She couldn't get that lucky, could she? He was walking towards her now., her blood felt like it was on fire. She watched his face and all she wanted to do was choke him. How dare he sit there and act like he hurt that she was gone. People were scattered about trying to get out of the rain. He used the moment to put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She stiffened at his touch, he knew that she didn't like this and used it against her.

"I will miss her," he said to her, she didn't say a word to him. She didn't trust herself not to say something that would set him off as she often did to save her mother from his temper.

He had a habit of hitting the bars after he clocked out and came home wasted. He showed up at the house around midnight, beat them both. Claiming that they were the reason that he was so unhappy.

She took most of the beating at that time, it only took two good hits to the head and her mother was out; she put up a better fight she guessed.

When she got home the next day from school she found her mother hanging from the banister of the second floor just hanging there. She had to call it in and she was now left with him.

She found blood in the bathroom when she went to throw up from the sight of her mother. She left one final message

"I'm finally free!"

The police asked her many questions, she told them just enough to keep her safe. She knew that he would be back from his business trip and knew that it would be a matter of time before he started asking her to tell him what she had said to the police. Honestly, him being as quiet as he was starting to scare her.

He opened the passenger door and all but shoved her into the car. She watched as he slid into the car. She saw the dark look on his face, she turned her head and began looking out the window. She felt herself start to panic, he had just started the car when his phone rang. He answered around the second ring.

"What did you find out?" he asked the person on the other line. She glanced over the corner of her eye and saw a slight smile on his face. The smile was gone in a matter of moments.

"Well fix it!" he screamed into the phone. He looked at her and the look he gave her made her skin crawl. She wondered what the phone call was about but knew he would never tell.

"I have friends in high places," he said to her. She took in a sharp breathe at his words

"You thought that taking your jacket off and showing a few bruises would be able to get you away from me. You're wrong, you will never be free of me," he said to her again she said nothing and kept her head down.

"We will be taking a trip so when we get back get your things," he said to her

By things, it was just her clothes; he didn't leave any room for anything. She did, however, wedge a photo of her mother and her in the bag under a hoodie that she had packed. He was standing at the base of the steps. He wore a dark look on his face now. She felt the need to run then, she didn't know which was worse taking the beating that she had a feeling was coming either way deal with the silent man in front of her.

She wasn't prepared for his reaction; he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the steps of the staircase. She tumbled to the ground, she tried to protect herself from the blows he was kicking her now. She tried to curl into a ball trying to protect her core from the impact of his boots.

"You stupid girl how dare you!" he started but stopped as he kicked her in the head. She tried to stay quiet but the pain was becoming too great and she let out a small scream. This must-have amused him, the beating became more violent. The pain was becoming unbearable, she wished he would stop or kill her. Whichever came first. He was laughing now as he came to a stop, he was breathing heavy. She didn't move or make a sound, she hoped that he would leave her alone. She heard his boots on the wooden floor as he walked away. She heard him in the kitchen then, the sound of the can he opened was her answer. Getting up was harder than she thought it was going to be.

As she uncurled herself the pain shot through every fiber of her muscles. She rolled to her side then slowly got to her knees, she felt like she was gasping for air. The surge of pain hit her and she faltered as she pushed herself off the ground. She made it to her feet, she staggered and swayed. She leaned down and collected her bag she had put it back on when he came back. She kept her gaze on the floor, she didn't want to upset him any further.l

" I hope you learned your place," he said to her smugly. She stood there still looking down; she felt the tears threatening to fall; she didn't want him to know how much pain she was in.

"Yes sir," she said with her head still lowered.

He shoved her towards the door. She took a step outside and knew that she would never be able to return here, he would see to that. They moved many times; this was nothing new to her. She watched as the house became smaller in the mirror, so much for staying in one place. The car was quiet as they drove the only thing that could be heard was the wheels on the pavement. She looked at herself in the mirror and winced. She hasn't realized how bad she looked. One side of her face was swollen and the bruises were getting darker. She saw the dried blood on the side of her head. She didn't dare touch it, they had been driving now for over three hours when he pulled into a gas station. He looked over at her then,

"Stay in the car and don't talk to anyone," he commanded he didn't wait for a reply he got out and started inside. She looked around. She put her hand on the door handle and had every intention to open the door and make a run for it. She would rather take her chances on the streets than to have her life. He walked out a moment later, he kept his phone on him 24/7. She knew every reason she should do it, but she couldn't, she just couldn't do it. Fear won over the reason she took her hand away from the knob and sat them into her lap. He had his back to the car. She didn't say or make a sound when he slid back inside.

He had everything planned for her by the time they reached the new house.

She knew just what to say and how to act, He also explained that this place was like no others; they would be living amongst demons and that even some of her classmates were a mixture of human demons and even half-demons. This new house was surprisingly big; she followed him inside. She looked around the room as they walked inside and was surprised to see it was fully furnished. No wonder he didn't want to bring anything and didn't need any of it.

As they walked further into the home he turned on some lights, she felt numb, yes this was new and yes everything looked nice and polished. It was going to be her prison, she wasn't allowed to have friends she learned that lesson the hard way. She paid dearly for that and she never wanted to go through that again. She let herself get distracted in thought she hadn't realized that he had stopped walking and was now waiting on her to answer him. She had almost walked into him and she knew that would have made him mad at her, he yelled at her and pulled her out of her stupor along with causing her to flinch and that caused the pain to rip through her body.

"Stupid girl are you even listening to a word I was saying to you?" he asked her. She could tell he was already starting to get irritated with her. She stood straight up and looked at him.

"Sorry I was distracted," she said to him in a low voice. He took a step forward and she wanted to take a step back to get more distance between them. She resisted that urge and prepared for whatever action he was going to give her.

He stepped right in front of her and got close to her face, she wanted to back further away from him he grabbed her hair then. She could see the coldness in his hazel eyes. He started pulling her behind him, she had to almost run to keep up with him. He was walking fast now. He pulled her up the steps to the next floor and down the hall aways he pushed open the door and tossed her in, she hit the floor with a thud.

" When I speak to you, you better be listening to your insolence will not be tolerated," he said to her coldly. She didn't speak fast enough for him. He came at her at full stride and kicked her in her already bruised ribs. She gasped and started coughing from the force. He repeated his prior statement.

"Yes, sir, I'll listen I promise." she stammered out she was gasping from the pain he huffed at her and turned and slammed the door behind him. She heard the sound of a lock being clicked into place. She knew then that she was trapped in this room. She crawled over to the wall and tried to get up. She fell. She was in so much pain she didn't even know if she was going to be able to stand. She tried again and she started to fall back but grabbed at the small desk that was next to the wall she was able to get to her feet. She flipped the switch and looked around the room. The bare only thing she saw was the small desk, she slowly made it to a door that was in the corner and opened it. It was her closet there was another door just to the left of that one and she opened it as well. Well, she may not have been able to leave the room but at least she had a bathroom attached to her room. She looked around and there was a small window in the bathroom but she knew that she was too big to fit through. She slowly made her way back into the other room. She walked over to the one window she had in the room. She could see that she was on an upper level but this window was barred. She slid down the wall then. She felt like a caged bird now, there was no way for her to get out of the house. She pulled her knees to her and rested her head on them. She then started to cry. She didn't know when she fell asleep but she was in more pain now. She tried to soothe the ache in her legs by rubbing them as she lowered her legs, she slowly got to her knees and then tried to get up off the floor she had just made it to her feet when she heard voices. She didn't know who they belonged to; she had never heard these voices before. She didn't make a sound; she placed her head against the door to see if he could hear what they were talking about. The conversation was muffled; she only caught bits and pieces of it. The word client kept coming up; she didn't have a clue what that could be about. She heard the footsteps getting closer as they walked down the hallway. She heard their steps stop and she could see the shadows of their shoes under the door. She heard the deadbolt start clicking and he was unlocking the door but for what purpose. She backed away to the other side of the room and back now against the wall. She felt herself start to tremble. The door swung open and they stepped in. The man standing next to her father had a strange look on his face. It was almost animalistic as if he was finally going to catch his prey. He stepped forward.

"So this is the girl that has been causing you all this trouble," he said as he started to cross the room. He looked around the room as he walked closer to her.

"Hmmm, you didn't give the girl anything to sleep on. How am I supposed to have fun with her if there is nothing I can tie her to," he said. His voice was grating and nasally she couldn't stand him and she didn't even know who he was. What he had said finally registered with her. She was now trembling more he was now in front of her, he reached his hand out and was going to brush her cheek with his hand but she moved just as his hand got close. He snarled at her.

" See I told you the girl is nothing but trouble." her father said from the doorway. He seemed indifferent about the whole situation.

"Such a shame and she is so pretty too." said the man. He looked her over from head to toe and took his time doing so. He stopped at her breast. She was well endowed for someone her age she had to be at least a c cup. The smile he had on his face told her things went from bad to worse. He moved closer to her. She tried to move from him but she wasn't fast enough in her current state. He used his body to pin her to the wall. He leaned in close to her and smelled her hair. She started struggling to break free, he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, he then began to kiss the side of her neck. She felt like she was going to be sick, why is this happening to her. She saw her father get closer to them and he then put his hand on the man's shoulder. He stopped what he was doing and looked back at him.

"Remember what we talked about, she is to remain a virgin, but you can still have your fun with her. There are other places you can find your joy and fulfillment," he said as he moved his hand off his shoulder. She couldn't believe what she just heard him say. She looked at him trying to see if there was anything on his face. There was nothing he was as stone-faced and cold as always.

"You're no fun my friend but I will remember that as I have my fun with the little bitch," he told his friend. She couldn't take it anymore. This was all too much and just crazy.

"Dad… dad don't let." She wasn't able to finish her plea for this to all stop, her cheek throbbed as the realization of what just happened hit her.

"You do not tell me what to do." was his reply she felt the tears then his vision started to get blurry.

"Why ?" she whispered. She didn't think that she would get an answer but was a bit surprised when she heard his voice then.

" you mean nothing to me and you're worthless, that whore chose her fate and now you are being punished for it. You will rue the day that you both decided to betray me." her father said. She was so shocked. Had he known what they had planned on doing? Is that why he was so angry that night and beat them both the way that he did.

"You're free to use the room next to this one. I believe you will find it to your liking," he told his friend before he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Before she realized what happened she was crying, this got the man in front of her attention. He looked at her, then she loosened his grip on her wrist just a bit to khis free hand and rubbed her cheek.

"There is nothing to cry about my dear I promise by the time this is all over with you will be begging me for more," he told her smugly. She didn't say anything to the man she highly doubts that she would ever ask this man for anything at all. He pulled her away from the wall and the jerk caused a ripple of pain to surge through her. She didn't make a sound but the look on her face must have given something away to him because he started looking more arrogant than a moment ago. He tried dragging her out of the room by her arms. She wasn't making it easy on him; she had started to fight him. If she could just get free of him she could make a run for it. She kept that in mind. He had had enough, no more nice guy than she thought.

"You bitch!" he yelled at her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and twisted. She tried still to get out his grip but she couldn't. She was stuck and she knew that. He started dragging her by the hair to the other room. He turned the knob and kicked the door open. He yanked on her and she reluctantly followed his command. He tossed her on the floor just inside the room and turned and locked the door behind him; she wasn't going to be getting away from him. She wasn't getting away from him now.

"Undress," he ordered she didn't move or even acknowledge that he even spoke to her. She was looking down at the floor now wishing that she could just leave there.

He moved closer to her, she scooted back some, this action caused him to grab her. He pulled her to her feet and forced her to look at him.

"I said undress," he ordered her. He didn't give her time to ignore or do as he wished; he was already grabbing at the shirt that she was wearing and was trying to pull it up as her hands moved to keep it down. His agitation grew and he smacked her across her already red face. He tried once more to get her shirt up and she still wasn't having it. By this point, he was tired of playing games with her. He hit her once more this time his fist was closed. She felt his fist connect to her cheek and she fell and hit the corner of the bed. She was dazed and felt herself start to get dizzy. He used that moment to get out of his clothes and shoved her face down onto the bed. He was pulling at her pants before she could figure out what was going on. He had them down and her underwear with them.

"I was going to take it easy on you and let you try to enjoy yourself but you had to go and make it hard on yourself," he said to her. She tried to push herself up but he was too strong she felt his manhood sitting on her now. She froze she knew what he was planning. She heard him chuckling to himself then.

"Your spirited one," he said he leaned forward and pulled her head back. He licked the side of her cheek and then moved to her ear so she could hear her breath as he became quiet.

"You're going to love this," he said he didn't waste any time he pushed himself inside her. She let out a scream at the invasion. She felt she was going to be ripped apart by him. He let out a grunt then.

"I knew your ass was going to be tight but I never thought this tight," he said as he started to move inside her. The only response he got was the screams of pain as he withdrew and slammed back into her. He pulled her up off the bed and began running his hands up the front of her shirt he grabbed at her breast and began pinching at her nipples as he thrust deeper inside her. He became rougher and almost wild with each one. He abandons her breast as he slid his hand down her flat stomach to the valley below he slid his hand in between her thigh and he began to stroke her. She was still screaming and crying. She didn't like this at all.

"My oh my you are soaking wet," he said as he stroked the nub she felt like her insides were on fire. Why was her body betraying her? She didn't like this but it was responding to the touch of him stroking her. He was going wild now he was grunting and starting to get breathless with each move that he made. She felt the fire get hotter inside her and then felt the wash of euphoria take over. He all but tossed her to the floor a moment later he pulled her up to her knees and placed his manhood right in front of her. She looked at it. She had never seen a naked man before she tried to turn her head so that she wasn't looking at it. He grabbed her he pinched her nose so that she would be forced to open her mouth and as she did so he shoved himself inside. She tried to pull back and get it out of her mouth but he wasn't having it. He chose how far she could pull back and just how far he wanted to be in her mouth. Just as he thrust one last time she felt the liquid shoot into her mouth this caused her to cough and gag at the same time. He looked at her smugly and shoved her down. He had just stepped back from her when the door came open. An older lady walked inside with her head bowed.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but the master would like to see you now," she told him. He started mumbling to himself and pulled his pants on then his shirt. He shoved past the old lady and left the room without saying a word to either one of the women. The lady ran to Rin then she pulled her up and had an arm around her waist and helped her back to her room.

The old woman got the girl a bath ready and went back to her, she looked at Rin she almost seemed broken or a shell of the girl she used to be. The woman has known RIn her whole life because she was their housekeeper she also knows how the master had changed and was treating them. She had hoped that they would have been free of him by now. She walked back to Rin and touched her shoulder. This caused her to jump.

"Sorry dear I didn't mean to scare you but I have your bath ready," she told rin as she helped her to her feet. She helped Rin shed the remaining clothes that she had on; she gasped at the sight she saw when she pulled the shirt over her head. She knew that he had beat her before they got ordered to come to this home but she didn't know how bad it was. She sat in the water and began to wet her hair and wash it. The ever chatty girl was now speechless. This bothered her. She had just washed all of the soap out of her hair when she heard her.

"Why does he hate me, did I do something?" Rin questioned the older woman.

"I'm not sure my dear," was all she could say to her she wasn't sure herself but looking at her she knew that somehow or another she had to get Rin away from him and his friends or he would surely kill the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She listened to the screams, her heart broke for the child. She was standing in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when the screams got louder and more violent. She looked down at the large knife in her hand, she turned the faucet off. She took in a deep breath and stepped away from the sink. She had just walked around the counter when she heard the door behind her slam causing her to jump.

"Master." She said in greeting. He looked at the older woman he then noticed the knife in her hand and how she was shaken.

"Kaede are you alright." He asked her. He could tell something was bothering her. She looked back at him she didn't have to say anything to him the moment he heard the screams he knew.

He took in a deep breath and started to walk off but paused in the middle of the entrance.

"How long has he been here?" He asked the older woman. She was taken aback by the question but she didn't hesitate to answer him.

"3 hours sir," she told him.

He was shaking his head as he walked away, muttering something under his breath as he walked off.

She felt as if she was going to die, her body hurt from all the hits she received during his ridiculous play. He hit her everywhere she had welts and gashes from his torment. He had her tied now leaned across a chair she felt the blood running down her legs and felt the sting of each one as he moved his hands over her body. He finally had enough of this type of playing and decided it was time to enjoy her body just a bit more. He wasn't the least bit gentle he took out any other anger or frustrations as he entered her, as he did so he dug his nails in her skin and clawed his way down her side to her hips. He grabbed them with so much force and pressure she thought he would snap her bone. His pace started to slow he had just grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face back to him. She was tied she couldn't get back any further without the rope digging into her wrist biting the flesh. He licked the side of her face.

"What do you say we turn you into the real slut that you are?" he questioned as he pulled her hair more. She started to struggle then she was sobbing still and her voice was horse from all the pain of screaming, begging for help from anyone. "You….you can't," she said he smacked her again then he settled himself in between her thighs. He chuckled then.

"Whos going to stop me, the old lady she already tried remember. Dear ole daddy doesn't care either. Your just a reminder of the past to him he doesn't care plus the debt." He was cut short when the door came swinging open. She had never been more excited to see her father than she was at that moment. He glanced at her and turned his attention to the man behind her.

"Get dressed now. Kaede you can come up and get her in just a moment." He said as he turned away from them closing the door behind him. He was waiting outside the door and when his friend came out moments later he watched the older woman push past him to get to the girl. He sighed and shook his head some. He turned and started heading for the stairs then,

"Your carelessness is going to get you killed he told hist friend." as he was walking away.

"Don't tell me you are actually starting to care for that girl," he said to him as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous I have no feeling for that girl nor the woman that birthed her, she was merely a plaything," he told him then.

"Yea yea if you say so. Now what was this about me getting killed?" he asked him then.

He motioned him forward then into his home office.

"You're getting careless you're leaving to much proof behind. I can't always clean up after you." He told his friend then. He didn't know how many times he had to explain all of this to him. Over the years it was small things like a random deposit or withdrawal but now he was leaving behind even more things and one of the worse things is a person that knows they got swindled.

"And just what are you implying by that." He asked his irritation was evident in his tone.

"The lady you talked into giving millions remember her, you didn't finish the job and she had people snooping is what I mean. They were where damn close to figuring out that her money didn't go where you said it did. Luckily I got a heads up before it went too far." He told him.

"I did what I was supposed to do what about that jackass that's been working with us did you ever think that it could have been him?" he questioned.

"Yes I did look into that but you're the only one that was dealing with her. So it was you that didn't cover all the bases. We have made it this far by being careful and thinking things out before we move forward in a deal. Why do you think we are where we are today." He told him. He sat at the large desk and leaned back in the chair. He had his hands clasped on top of a folder. He was trying to collect his thoughts things had to change or they would going to basically be back where they were 18 years ago broke and almost homeless. He wasn't going back to that kind of life he refused.

He watched as his friend paced in front of him he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Okay kanji what's the plan?" His friend asked.

"For now lay low, we won't take on any new clients for a while and see if that can draw some of the attention away from us. Not only that but thanks to that damn woman and this stupid girl I'm being watched." He said he scoffed at the last part those two have been nothing but trouble since they came into his life, he loathed his father for the deal he had set in place when he was younger. Someone he once dealt with used her as collateral and couldn't make good on their payment and the girl came to them. It was only supposed to be temporary but when the man still refused to pay up he then got himself a good dirt nap, and he gained a wife he never wanted.

"Sounds descent what are you going to do about the shadows you got then." His friend asked him.

"I haven't thought of anything yet right yet playing the widower seems to be the best thing." He told him. His friend nodded his head.

" What are you going to do about the girl?" Je then asked.

"Kai" was all he said with a bit of warning in his ton. His friend quickly put his hands in the air.

"I don't want anything I'm just saying sooner or later people are going to want to know why she isn't in school," he said defensively.

"I've already thought of that. We leave here in two days and will be going further into the city closer to the Shikon district." He told him

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Kai asked.

"It can be but I know what I'm doing. Besides if they think we really are scamming people then I should know that it wouldn't work there. Too many demons and half-demons. Besides your recent actions, it's caused the neighbors to question the noise that is coming out of the house." He said dryly. He didn't expect a reply from his friend and he didn't get one just a smirk before he turned away and walked out of the room. He then looked down at the folder in front of him, things would be tricky but he knew that he would be able to figure it out. There was no other way to handle things he was left with no other choice. He placed the folder in a drawer and locked it then pulled out his phone. He listened for the person on the other end before he spoke

"Get everything ready." It was all that he said to the person he didn't wait for a reply but ended the call as he walked out of his office. He walked down the hall and called for Kaede he waited a moment and when he didn't get a reply she started heading up the stairs. He had only gone up two steps when a voice came from behind him.

"Sorry master she is busy at the moment is there anything that I can help you with." said the young woman. She had short dark hair and big brown eyes and was a bit on the thin side.

"Yuri when you see her tell her to start preparing we will be leaving this place," he told the young woman as he continued walking up the steps.

"As you wish to master," she said with a bow. She wasn't surprised in the least over this. She heard the screams just as the neighbors did when she was bringing the groceries the other day. She only wished that she could help the misses. The way she was treated was most unkind. She too headed up the steps but turned into the opposite direction of her master. She walked to the door and gave a small tap and opened it and slid inside. She wasn't prepared for the sight that she saw in front of her. Her heart ached with everything that she had as she looked at the condition of the young girl. Rin was always such a cute little girl and even as she has gotten older she has grown into a beautiful young woman, but she would never know that with the way the master treats her. She was about five foot five and had long chocolate brown hair with wonderful brown eyes. Her beauty was hidden from the world and herself by bruises and swelling. She had a bruise on her right cheek and left eye and was swollen her pretty pale skin covered in more bruises and cuts. She wanted to cry, the girl was so weak she couldn't help Kaede get her up.

"Help with the girl," Kaede called to her. She came over and placed Rins another arm over her shoulder and help heave the girl to her feet. She was shaky as she tried to help them get her to the bathroom. Yuri rushed forward to start the water only to see that it was already done and hurried back to the two other women. She helped sit Rin down and then slid her into the tub. She kneeled down beside the girl and put some medicine in the water to help soothe the cuts and bruises. She grabbed a small cup and started pouring water on Rin.

"Master says we need to prepare to leave," she told the other ladies.

"Leave we only just got here?" Kaede questioned.

"This the truth but the neighbor." was all Yuri had to say. Both women looked at RIn then. Maybe this would be good for her. Hopefully the vile man with keeping his friend away from the new place. They both doubted that. After she was all washed Rin slowly tried to stand. She was shaking still all her strength was gone. She had just gotten dressed and had made it back to her room when he came walking in. she froze in midstep. She knew that he would be furious with them having to leave after they have only been here for a minimum of two months. She prepared herself for his wrath. He must have pitied her tonight because the beating didn't last as long as normal. She still held her side from where he had kicked her when he knocked her off her feet when he slapped her. She could still breath she thought.

"Gather your things we leave in an hour," he told her and she nodded she didn't dare say a word. She once again put everything that she owned into the one suitcase and walked down the steps with it. He was waiting for her by car. She put her bag in the back and slid in. The trip was silent the only thing they heard was the air outside and the sound of the tires on the road. She watched out the window as they drove and saw that it was going from country to city and wondered where they were going. She didn't think about it for too long she was tired and wore out. It didn't take her but just a moment of closing her eyes to fall asleep.

She awoke to the sound of a door closing. She looked around to realzied that they had stopped and her father was getting things out of the back of the car. He came around and opened her door. He had every intention of pulling her out of the car but she hurried out on her own. She stopped and looked at the big building in front of her. She had never seen such tall buildings and the streets were lite up everything seemed so pretty to her, maybe it was because she was sleepy or something. She grabbed her back and followed her father in the gate and towards the new home. It wasn't a bit like the others but it was still nice. They walked through the entranceway and she slipped her shoes off and walked down the hall to her left was the living room and just off to the right was the dining room and then the kitchen, she followed her father up the set of stairs she stopped when they reached the landing. He pointed down the other hallway, she nodded and started down she noticed 3 doors she opened one it was the bathroom she went to the next door and opened a door when she opened that door she noticed that the room was fully furnished and had a large bed and dresser. She closed that door and went to the next door and opened it another room that had everything in it she stood there a moment wondering what she was supposed to do now. She was sure she looked crazy just standing there in the hallway she sat her bag down and headed in the other direction the only things she could do now is ask him if one of the rooms was her. She knew which one he went into but she still hesitated when she went to knock the door came open she stepped back quickly and bowed her head to him.

"I'm sorry I was just wanting to know which one of those rooms are meant for me sir." she stammered in a hurry so that she could hurry to get away from him. He looked at his head tilted to the side a but.

"Which one is it that you are wanting?" he asked her. Her question seemed silly to him obviously either one was hers and the other would be for Yuri and thought that she would like to have the woman close to her.

"Oh either is fine thank you, sir," she said to him she bowed to him and headed into the other direction towards where her things where. She looked a lot like her mother he thought. He watched as she picked one and walked inside her room before he headed down to the kitchen the others should be there now they left moments before them so everything should be unloaded and ready to put away the main thing he was wanting is to see if his things from his office were there. He looked at his watch he hasn't realized the time he had a meeting at six. He walked over to the movers and the woman.

"I will be gone for a while make sure everything gets put away. Also, no one is to enter this house but me," he told them they both nodded and watched as he walked away.

Kaede didn't know how she felt about all of this yet but just hoped that things were going to take a turn for the better for their young misses. She walked inside and went up the steps she heard a sound coming from one of the rooms and opened the door. Rin turned to face her she had a small smile on her face then. She looked at the older woman.

"He gave me a room, an actual room." she knew it sounded silly but she hasn't had a bed in a while sometimes Kaede would sneak her into her room so that she could sleep in there and she felt protected by the older lady she was like her grandmother she supposed. She was more of a mother in her own opinion but the woman didn't agree.

"I see child and I will be just next door," she said to her smiling.

"Maybe things are going to be different now," Rin said in a low voice she hoped it was going to be at least/

"Only time can tell the child. Now let's get this stuff put away so that I can start our dinner," she told rin, she nodded and hurried to put her things away, and walked out the door to help the other women.

****

**(I want to say thank you to those that have been following me and this story. I know that I have changed it a bit but I want to do something different from the way I have been writing. as always thank you feel free to review let me know what you think if you hate it if you like it. once again thanks. - Ninjaprincessivy )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Five months he kept her from him, why was he being treated this way. They had work that needed to be done and here he is playing house again. Kai knew that it was all for the show but it was annoying to him.

He sat there watching for his moment to strike, how dare he get treated this way. They both were supposed to be in this together, they were partners after all. Everything they had now was because they both worked their asses off to get what they wanted. He didn't deserve the treatment he was getting from him now. He sat and watched the home he knew the girl was inside with those pests of housekeepers. Kai tried to go in about a week ago and was informed that he wasn't welcomed into the home till Kanji said he could. He tried to force he was in only to be warned that the police would be called. This made his blood boil, he was the reason that asshole had everything he does now. Kanji didn't like getting his hands dirty so he did it for him in return he would deal with all the paperwork or legal things. He knew that those were things he was no good at and he accepted that. He sat watching the home another moment and that's when he saw her. The woman was a beautiful thing and Kanji couldn't see it. The fact that even though he treated her like shit didn't seem to bother her, he could tell that at the end of the day she loved his dumb ass. He envied him for that. She was used to his advantage if there was something he wanted he would use her to get it. She had spied for them and pretended to betray him just to get information for Kanji. She was sent into places that no woman should have gone, but she did it blindly just to please him. Yes, it's true her family pretty well sold her to get out of debt. They didn't seem to care about how she was treated. She was granted a visit with her father and mother and was forced to leave after being called a whore and slapped around by the head of the house. She didn't falter when it came that when she left he watched her hold her head high and walk away with such grace. He slid down in his seat some as he watched a dark-colored car come past him he knew who it was and didn't want to be seen yet. He watched the car pull into the driveway and seen the driver door open. He opened his door and slid out and was about to walk over when he saw him go to the passenger door. What type of woman did he get his self this time, some of them were too timid for their own good then there were the ones that made even some of his actions look like children play.

'Damnit he's not alone.' he thought to himself as he hopped back into his car and drove off.

"There is always next time I guess," Kai said to himself. He glances back towards the home and that's when he saw her. Long dark hair flowed over here shoulders and framed her pale skin nicely, and her large brown eyes. He knew that this was a troublesome situation he had got himself into he played far too long with this one and knew that he wanted her for his own. How to get her was his next plan of action.

She sat on the ledge to her window and watched the storm brewing. She watched as the sky got a darker shade of grey and knew it wouldn't be long before the rain began to fall. She noticed movement on the ground below and saw that the dark-colored car had pulled up. She watched as her father climbed out of the driver's side and went to the passenger side and opened it. She watched as a woman climbed out holding onto him. She was smiling up at him. She then glanced up towards her. Rin got out of the window and went and sat on her bed and grabbed a book off her nightstand. She tucked her legs under her, she heard the door open then and could hear the slight noise of them talking. She knew that he was going to be upset with her for being seen in the window he liked for her to stay hidden that is why he keeps her secluded into her room. It was rare when she was allowed outside and if she was it was for a short time he didn't want any of the neighbors to see her. she was glad that he hasn't been coming around as often and was working more out of town jobs. She was also happy his friend wasn't coming around either. No matter how hot the water or how hard she scrubbed her body she still felt dirty. She sat curled on her bed reading her book and that's when she heard the woman's voice getting louder and clearer, she also heard her father's voice as well.

"You're such a wonderful man to take the burden of raising a child after what that horrid woman did." she heard her say to him.

"I just did what any father would do when the mother abandons her family. I naturally had to raise the child myself," he stated. Rin scoffed at his statement, he said. He hasn't done anything for her but uses her as a punching bag and lets his friend defile her body. If it wasn't for the housekeepers she would have already been dead. She came to help her when she was beaten so badly that she couldn't move or when he locked her in a closet or dark room and decided she didn't need to eat. She would bring her small amounts of food and drink thankfully she was still alive because of them. The only thing that he has done for her is to make her life miserable and gave her a halfway decent place to live. She heard their footsteps stop just outside her room door. She stiffened as she heard the knob of the door turn. He opened the door and looked at her. She was sitting there looking at them waiting to see what his plan was for her. The woman looked around the room as she stepped forward, she glanced back over her shoulder then back at when he nodded his head at the woman, and she moved closer to Rin. she watched the woman get closer and actually scooted away from her. She didn't know what they both had planned for her. The look her father gave her told her everything that she needed to know, she stopped all movement at once and just looked at the woman.

"It's okay I promise I'm not going to hurt you," she told Rin. She put her hands up in a way that let Rin see that she didn't have anything and that she really wasn't going to harm her, she even backed away from her. Rin was surprised by her actions. Honestly, she was surprised that he even brought the woman into her room. He looked at Rin then back at the woman he stepped forward she didn't dare move but she didn't look away from him. He kneeled down in front of her then and placed a hand on hers that was clasping the book in her hand.

"How are you feeling today sweetie?" he asked her. She was surprised but didn't let it show she knew he was only doing this for the woman's sake, not hers.

"I'm fine," she told him then he smiled at her she felt his grip get firmer, she knew what that meant.

"That good why don't you get yourself cleaned up and come have dinner with us," he told

Her. She placed her hands on either side of her and lifted herself up to her feet she staggered a bit. She watched as he crossed the room back to the woman, she was staring at Rin now. She gave a small smile and grabbed her fathers hand, Rin watched as the walked out of the room.

"Don't mind her too much she hasn't been the same since her mother left us." she heard her father say to the woman.

" oh the poor girl, she must be beside her self with grief." the woman said she could tell that the woman meant what she had said and was now knee-deep in the lies that she had been feed. She walked over to the closet and opened it, she was just looking through everything when she heard movement from behind her. She felt the hand on her shoulder before she could even react her knees buckled and she hit the floor with a loud thud. She heard the heavy stomping of feet coming back down the hall. From the door, she could hear the roar in his voice.

"What is going on?" he demanded, as he walked forward the woman stood up abruptly. Rin watched her she put her arm out and lay her hand on his chest.

"Sorry to have caused you alarm I had come back to see if she would like help getting ready and it seems I scared the poor dear," she explained to the man. He let out a small breath then and walked over to where Rin was sitting in the closet and picked her up.

"You hear that it was an accident you need to apologize for your behavior." his words seemed soft and caring but the way his fingers were digging into her back was saying something different.

He sat her down then and was now standing next to the woman, he gave her a nod of his head to signal that she needed to speak then.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or upset you in any way," Rin told them both. She watched their faces to see if that was okay, She heard more footsteps she, noticed then the older woman standing just behind her father and his new plaything.

"Sorry to intrude on you sir but there is a gentleman waiting in the foyer for you," she announced to him she bowed at him as he walked past her. She watched as his companion followed him as well and was thankful that she hasn't decided to stay. She would be able to check on Rin and actually get a true response from the girl if it was just them.

She walked forward and shut the door behind her she went to the girl's side then.

"Are you alright child?" she asked her, she started looking her over then. This made Rin uncomfortable.

"Yes, the woman scared me. I didn't know she had come back," she explained to her she too was surprised by this information as well. She had noticed the small-framed woman when she had walked into the house. She wasn't like the others she actually seemed like a kind woman.

"We must hurry child or you will get scolded for keeping them waiting," she told Rin then. She walked over to the closet where Rin had been moments ago and looked through the girl's clothes. She gave her head a small shake looking at the clothes that the girl had she realized just how limited she was on choices. She picked a long black skirt for her and a pretty pale blue long sleeve shirt for her.

"What is going on Kaede?" Rin asked the older woman.

"Well, you can only keep a child out of school for so long before people start poking their noses into your business. Don't you worry your pretty little head I think this is just what you need." she watched Kaede in the mirror as she was brushing her hair. She even gave her a small wink which caused Rin to smile a bit. She stood up and thanked her for her help, she then hugged her.

Kaede watched as Rin walked down the hallway to the stairs she clasped her hands together and began to pray then.

'Please let them be the saving grace that my little Rin needs' she thought to herself.

She hasn't realized how much weight that Rin had lost hopefully no one else noticed as well she pulled a sweater on over the clothes as well so maybe they would be none the wiser.

When she came down she could hear the chatter of the adults talking and then she could hear the small chuckles as the stood in a group. Her father was the first to notice her, he walked forward and placed an arm around her then walked her over to the group of people. She tried to put on a smile and act like none of this was bothering her and she felt that she was doing an okay job till she felt the small squeeze on her shoulder.

"Hello it is nice to meet you, my name is Rin," she said as she put her hand out the older man in front of her smiled at her and reached for her hand. If he felt her shaking he didn't say anything about it.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you I'm I'm the dean of Sakura Academy, and I'm thrilled that you have decided that our school is the one you want to go to, we have many programs and I'm sure that you would find something there that you will like," he said

She just smiled and said thanks to him, they all walked out of the house a moment later. She took in a deep breathe it was nice to get out she supposed though it still looked like it was going to pour at any moment. She reached for the door handle for the back seat of the car only to be stopped by the small-framed woman.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier but my name is Hina," she told Rin with a smile on her face

"Th...that's okay my name is Rin." told the woman. She said as she slid into the backseat of the car. She watched as her father got into the car, she couldn't figure out what was going on. The ride to the restaurant was filled with idle chatter, she didn't really say anything at all she didn't even know what to say. Her father kept glancing at her through the rearview mirror, she could only guess this was his way of making sure she didn't do or say anything that would draw attention to her self. She didn't want to do anything that would upset him, she looked at her father something about the way he was acting that didn't sit well with her. He was smiling and actually being friendly to everyone around him including her. The car finally came to a stop, she looked around she had never seen such a beautiful restaurant, honestly, she had never been to one since she was a small child. Rin got out of the car and stood there waiting for further instructions from her father but the strange little woman grabbed her arm and was smiling at her. She looked over at her father to see what his reaction was to this and she couldn't read him.

"Isn't this such a pretty place?" Hina asked Rin with a huge smile. This woman confused her yes she thought that it was but she would never act like this. Hina was such has such a carefree personality. She pulled rin along showing her all the flowers and looked at all the different lights as they started up the steps she heard a voice that made her freeze.

"Hey Kenji long time, no see." came the voice from behind them the woman next to her turned and smiled at the dark-haired man that stood there and let go of RIn to walk over to the other men. Rin didn't move from her spot at the back of the group.

"Kai what brings you to this area."Kenji her father said in a dry tone of voice.

"Just exploring it's such a lovely town, lots of places to see and people," he added almost as an afterthought.

"We just got here ourselves we were here to discuss Rins schooling you're more then welcome to join us if that's okay with you dear," Hina said to him as she looked up at the others for confirmation to the invitation.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Kai told Hina as he looked over the crowd. The older man stepped forward.

"I don't see why not there is plenty of room and it will be nice to chat amongst friends," he told Kai. Kenji looked at him for a long moment he knew that there was no point in trying to fight this situation. He didn't want to argue right now his plan was to settle this mess with the girl and move on he had work he needed to be done and the little woman on his arm was his ticket, he just needed to get rid of the damned girl. She's such a hassle he told the woman to get rid of her but she refused and per his father's request he let her keep the child hoping that it would be a boy so that he could take him on. She instead gave birth to the girl, such a difficult woman she was.

"It's fine to join us," he said to his friend as he turned he seen Rin then standing off to the side. He looked at her and knew that the girl would cause any issue. For the most part, she was trained fairly well. They made their way further into the restaurant and stopped told the young man behind the counter their names and he showed them to their table. They were seated off to the side in the back they had a nice view of the outside. Rin almost thought she saw the ocean then she gasped slightly. This got the woman's attention then.

"Are you alright?"Hina asked her. She nodded her head.

"yes I'm alright I just thought I saw the ocean," she admitted to her. Hina gave a huge smile then.

"You did dear just on the other side of those buildings is the ocean you can see a small part from here," Hina said to her she nodded her head at her. She was amazed at how wonderful this place seemed to be. The town was lovely the buildings were large and had the most amazing architecture. She sat in silence for the rest of the meal only speaking when she was spoken too and when she ordered her food. She was starving but knew that she was going to have to restrain herself or she would get sick from overeating. She decided on a chicken salad and tea, at first she was picking at it only taking small and slow bites, it tasted so good she hasn't realized that she started eating faster she felt a kick under the table and stopped eating completely. She looked to her side and seen Kai he winked at her she set her fork down and placed her hand in her lap and waited her father was watching her then.

"How does that sound to you Rin?" Mr. Sato asked her. Rin looked at the man she didn't mean to space out but at some point, she didn't and now knew nothing about what they were talking about.

"I think that would be a lovely idea so that way she would get an idea of the way the school looks and get to meet a few of the teachers." Hina chimed in she looked over at Rin and gave her a smile. If she realized that she wasn't listening before she didn't say anything.

"I would love to visit the school," she admitted she hasn't been to school in so long that wasn't corrupt or teachers being bought by her father and friends would be the best way to put it. They all looked over at Kanji waiting to see how he was planning to proceed with the decision. He nodded a moment later in agreeance to the visit. In truth, he needed to see what kind of place he was working with. He had many friends and he knew a few people from this area and knew that he could have twenty-four-hour surveillance on Rin being they were informed she would be living on campus that he wasn't thrilled with, he couldn't control her as much as he liked when she wasn't close and he knew that.

She couldn't hide her excitement from the older woman. They arrived back at the home a little after nine pm and she was all smiles considering that Kai had worked his way into the home. She went to the woman's room knocked and when she heard the soft tone of her voice she opened up and then turned and locked the door.

"What has you beaming Rin?" Kaede asked her as she patted the bed next to her. Rin sat down and faced her, she was so excited she didn't know where to start.

"I will be starting school next week, Dad will take me there tomorrow for a tour and then I will be living there," Rin told her. She rushed on to tell her all about the place and the things she heard at dinner. Kaede watched her with a smile on her face she couldn't believe that her prayers had finally come true her little Rin would be off to a safer place and she would work on getting her away from the vile man why she was away. To make sure that she would never have to come back to this place or any other that involved him or his family. She had worked for this family for many years and she saw and knew just how awful they truly were. She watched them torture many people and had to clean up a lot of their messes she would no longer do that after what happened 8 years ago she would never do that again they killed her loved ones and then proceeded to do it again with Rin and her mother. She would see to their undoing even if it killed her.

_**(thank you as always for your time please read and review regardless of how you feel about it. I'm open to your opinions, I did change this story a bit some may like more others not and that's okay. Thanks Ninjaprincessivy)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She couldn't be more excited about the news that the young girl had given her. She watched the range of emotions that raced across her face and was pleased to see them all. Rin had been so blank before and hid all of her sentiments so that nothing could be used against her. Kaede spent the next thirty minutes, letting Rin talk about everything toward the end; she watched the smile on the girl's face fade as she told her about the surprised guest who had appeared at dinner. Rin went ridged when she heard the voices walking down the hall. Kaede knew who it was, but why was he still here? What was the master's thinking? He wasn't, and he didn't care; she knew that. Kaede took hold of Rins hands then.

"You, my dear, need to take a shower, and I will prepare your clothes for tomorrow." She told RIn as she pulled her out the room to hers.

"I wish you could go with me, do you think father would allow that?" Rin questioned Kaede. She pushed her room door open and came to a complete stop, which caused Kaede to run into her.

"What is wrong with you child?" Kaede asked her as she rubbed her nose. She came to stand beside Rin now and knew perfectly well why she had stopped.

There he was sitting on her bed, taking his shoes off; he was acting if this was his room and had every right to be there. Kaede felt herself getting upset; she could see that Rin was beginning to shake and had already tried to knock her over to get out of the room. She stepped aside so that Rin could get out of the door. Looking back at her, she smiled.

"It's okay, and dear goes back to my room; I will gather your things and be right behind you," Kaede told her with a nod of her head.

"He will hurt you." Rin started to say more to her, but Kaede began giving her a push.

"I will be fine, dear," she said to RIn as she walked in the door and shut it so that she couldn't see what was going on.

She knew that she was going to invite his wrath and didn't want her to see it. Kai, unlike her master, had no problem hitting older women or anyone for that matter. She walked over to the closet door and started going through it to find RIn something to wear tomorrow.

"Old woman, what do you think that you are doing?" Kai asked her, his voice was still calm, and she knew that could be a good thing or possibly bad; it depends on the mood he was in; she knew that.

"I'm getting clothes for Rin," Kaede told him; she had walked over to the dresser, grabbed her clean underclothes and pajamas, and was about to step out of the room when he put his hand on the door to stop her from opening it.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but you better have her back in here in no more than a minute," Kai told Kaede. The older woman didn't back down from him; she had enough of the torture that he put sweet Rin, though.

"What if I don't?" She asked him in a tone that told him she didn't care what he wanted.

"Are you testing my patients, old lady. You have two minutes to bring her to me, or I will take my anger out on you and then take her still your choice," he told her . she knew that he wasn't joking and would beat her and still take Rin, but she had to try at least and protect her until she was able to get away from him and her father. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I will not let you harm her, she has had enough of your torture," she told him she again tried to open the door it opened just a crack, and he slammed it closed. Her words finally sank in, and she saw the anger run across his face.

She heard the loud sound coming from the next room; Rins: hearts sank; she sat there for a moment and realized what was happening when she heard this loud thud and the soft screams. She dropped everything and ran back towards her bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Kai standing over Kaede; she ran and shoved him back without even thinking. This action caused him to stumble around some. She turned her back on him and went back to the older lady lying on the floor. Rin grabbed her and sat her up; some she groaned from the pain this caused her. Rin started to cry as she looked Kaede over, noticing her lip was split and bleeding, and her cheek was beginning to swell. She felt herself begin to tremble with anger so fierce that she wanted to kill the man. She heard someone coming up the stairs quickly and looked when the person reached the top. It was Yuri, she motioned to the woman, and she hurried to her.

"What can I do, ma'am?" she asked RIn, who was now glaring back at the man getting back to his feet; she was surprised that her push had the force to knock him off his feet.

"Take her and get out of here." was Rins demand; she then stood to her feet and blocked him from getting to the other women.

" I knew that you would come back." He said to her, with a grin on his smug face.

She didn't say anything to the man; she just looked at him. She knew that if she was to say something to him at this moment, she could make the situation worse for her and the other woman. Rin glanced behind her and saw that Yuri had got Kaede out of the room. The older woman couldn't help the young woman as much as she liked, but when they cleared the room, Rin closed the door then. She watched the vile man standing in front of her waiting to see what he had planned.

"My dear, you gave me to quit the shove; what do you have to say about that," Kai asked Rin as he stepped closer to her. Rin backed up a step; she knew that if he could get close to her, she wouldn't get away from him. Oh, how she wished that she was able to get away from this man and her father. She didn't understand why these things kept happening to her and why she couldn't be free. He moved a step closer to her. She again took a step back, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to step back again for the door was behind her.

"Why do you run from me? You know you like my company," he said in a low voice. Was he trying to charm her?

"Why do you think I like you, Kai? I can't stand you. What gives you the right to harass me and beat old ladies. Does that make you feel like a man to take advantage of the weak." Rin spat at him. She had enough of this and wished nothing more to be done with this life. She couldn't wait for the day that she could leave this mess and put it behind her.

"Oh, I see, you finally got up the nerve to talk back and got a bit of fight in you. I'm glad to see that you still have a bit of spirit left in you," he told her. She watched his movement, unsure about what he was going to do next.

"What makes you think that I will let you talk to me anyway that you want? Do you think I will just let you get away with that? You truly must not know who I am and what I'm capable of." he said to her. She knew that this wasn't good; she could tell that he was getting irritated or even mad. She knew she went too far, and at this point, she didn't care as long as it gave Yuri time to get Kaede out of the house and her a chance to run as well. That's all that matters to her.

"In truth, I know nothing about you other than your work for my father and that you are just as vile as him; the only difference is you're far worse than him," she said to him. She watched the anger cross his face and knew she hit a nerve. He moved closer, and she moved to the left. She was purposely keeping her distance now.

"I see you know nothing, then how about I teach you then, my dear, surely then you will understand just how pathetic you are," he said to her. Then he moved closer, and again, and she moved away. He let out a small growl, then watched her face and knew that she was surprised by this sudden change in him.

He felt the surge of excitement rush through his whole body as he caught the smell of fear. He never thought that a pathetic little thing of a human woman would make him start to lose control of himself. Still, he had enough of the games, he could have killed her and the old lady both before they even knew what happened he chose not to.

"What's wrong, Rin looks like you are starting to lose that fight you had a moment ago. Don't tell me you are getting scared," Kai said as he started to chuckle. Heart racing, she was trying to think of a way to get out of the room with him. She edged closer to the door. She hadn't got very close before he was on her. The impact of his grip was hard, and she felt something biting into the skin on her neck. His whole demeanor changed in a blink of an eye. She was pinned to the door with his body pressed against hers. She felt his arousal pressed against her. The sick man was finding pleasure in this.

"You won't get away from me no matter how much you fight me." He said to her as he placed kisses on her neck. She tried her best to push him off; he chuckled at her attempts; he loosed his hold on her neck and licked the beads of blood that started to run. She stiffened at the sensation that it caused; she despised this man why her body betrayed her.

Kai's hands roamed over her chest. He rested his hands on her breast as he teased her ear; she felt his grip loosen on her some she didn't think twice. She lifted her leg as fast and as hard as she could and hit him in the groin; he let go of her and stumbled back in pain. This was her only chance. She ran to the window to see if Yuri had Kaede out and was about to hop out of the window and scale down the latis when she was pulled back with so much force she heard the fabric of her shirt rip. She landed with a loud thud, gasping for air. She grasped her chest; it felt like it was on fire. Rin was on all fours, now trying to get to her feet, still holding her chest. Each movement hurt worse than the last. She heard him laughing and a low menacing growl,

'He's going to kill me now,' she thought to herself. She was now half standing up, and a half on the wall she crashed into was holding her up. She watched him walk to her slowly; his eyes were different than usual, and the sounds that he was making made her feel like there was a wild animal in the room with her, not a grown man.

"Don't tell me you're scared; I like it when you put up a fight." He told her in a low voice. He walked to her slowly almost in a predatory manner like a wild animal would do. The growling became louder as he got closer she noticed then that the color of his had changed colors as well. She didn't have the slightest idea what was going on; she just needed to get away from him.

'Where is my father, does he know what type of person Kai really is?' she questioned herself. She slid towards the door as a last attempt to get out; she knew that she had no chances to get out of the room, but she wanted to try. You're mine!" he screamed as he pounced on her. She struggled to no avail. He had her clothes shredded in a moment and was now holding her up against the wall, her arms were pinned above her head with one hand, and his other hand roamed over her body. She started crying; then, his nails were biting into the flesh of her wrist, causing pain along with his grip. It felt like he was trying to snap her wrist out of place. He forced her around and wasted no time to enter. She let out a scream as he moved his way inside her; he wasn't at all comfortable with her; she felt like he was trying to rip her apart, and the force was more than she had ever dealt with.

"Do you see my sweet Rin? You can never run from me, no matter what you do? I will always find you," he said in between thrust and grunts. He was acting like a wild animal, and she didn't understand why he had changed. His hands slid between her thighs, and he began to stroke her body and felt like it was on fire.

"Stop that, no, no… don't!" she screamed and begged. He didn't listen. He kept up the motion until he could smell her arousal get more robust and knew that she would be gaining her orgasm. He pulled out just in time to spill his seed all over her back. At that moment, she felt the most horrible pain she had ever felt.

She fell to the floor in a heap of blood and pain, her body hurt and she felt so weak. She felt like her life was being drained from her darkness and was consuming her, the last thing she remembered hearing was her father's booming voice she glanced up at him to see his eyes too had changed. Darkness consumed her as she felt warm arms wrap around her.

(chapter 5 and 6 are in the works this is def a darker story than i have ever wrote but as always R&R even if its to tell me you dont like or you love it jut let me know what you guys are thinking)


End file.
